Beginning of Fates Design
by Ancient Wanderer
Summary: What if someone from One Piece appeared in Louise's world? What if that person was teleported to Louise's world to be her familiar? I rated it T because I am not sure what I will write in the future. Forgot, I do not Own One Piece or Familiar of Zero
1. Chapter 1

(If we had a map to life everyone would be following the same path. You need to make your own path and go where you want to go. Follow your own direction and yes you might get lost, but you will find your way as long as you follow your dreams and heart.) - Ancient words of wisdom

**What if someone from One Piece appeared in Louises world? What if that person was teleported to Louise's world to be her familiar?**

**Sorry if this is bad I just started to wright fanfiction and this is my second one kind-of. I am wright them around the same time. I would like some tips to make it better and if you give me an idea and I like it I will put it in. I don't know how often I will be updating and if I haven't updated in a month that means it is dead because something unexpected happen, so I had to stop permanently.**

Chapter 1- The Beginning of Fates Design

Tristain Academy

It all started at a castle that taught magic to kids from all over the world. The castle is located in the middle of the woods, with a town a little bit away. No, I am not talking about Hogwarts. This is Tristain Academy for young nobles to learn magic. They have to work hard and learn as much as they can so they do not disgrace their families names. They would usually be in class, but they are stand outside of the castle for something very important to the second year students. That would be the Second years Spring Time Summoning, were they will try to summon their familiar to determine what elemental affinity they have.

Everyone was nerves because they are all hoping for an awesome familiar, so they can boost about it to the other nobles and to show their families. One person was more nervous than anyone else. Her name was Louise Francoise Lu Blan De La Valliere. **(Ridiculously long name****) **The reason Louise is so nervous is because she has failed at all the attempts she has made with magic. The best spells she has cast do nothing, but the worst end with an exposition. Do to her success rate being zero she has been given the nickname of Louise the Zero. This is her last attempt to prove her worth by showing that she can do magic by successively summoning a familiar. If she fails she will disgrace her family and be sent home to be married to a man around ten years older than her for the good of the family honor.

After everyone had summoned their familiar it was finally her turn. There was a whole bunch of different familiars. There was the regular cat and dog. There was a horse, owl and even a small little water frog. There were more interesting ones like some kind of eyeball with wings and a fire salamander, which was summoned by Louise's enemy Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. The most impressive is Tabitha's. She was able to summon a Rhyme Dragon, but everyone thought it was just a dragon except Tabitha. It was finally her turn to try the summoning.

Has every one had their turn? Asked Professor Jean Colbert. Not everyone, Louise the Zero still hasn't gone said Kiriche. After she said this everyone started talking about how bad she is at magic and how all her spells end with an explosion. What's wrong, didn't you say you were going to summon the most powerful familiar Kiriche said. Yeah Right, the only thing she's going to do is cause an explosion Guiche de Grammont said. Louise got mad and yelled "I'll show I will summon the most powerful familiar that ever!" You can go now Miss Lalliere Colbert said. Louise walked up to the empty spot and stated to chant.

**My familiar that exists somewhere in the Universe**

**Strong of will and body**

**That can crumble anything in its path**

**, but has a kind and loving heart**

It is certainly original Kiriche said. I'll say said Guiche. Tabitha looked up from her book and said "Interesting."

**That will bring peace to war with its might**

**I call upon thee, come to me**

**Familiar of Power**

Louise pointed her wand down after she was done chanting and what resulted was what was expected. An explosion accrued. It was so big that everyone got launch backwards about 20 feet, except Tabitha who walk 40 feet away before Louise finished. Louise nearly lost conscious from being so close to the explosion. The explosion was so big that it shook the very earth itself. The even castle shook, scaring everyone inside. The animals were all freaking out from the explosion. People in the closet town felt the ground shack and all the animals went quiet and looked toward Tristain Acedamy as if some kind of premonition. Everyone except Tabitha was completely disoriented even Professor Colbert. Finally after a couple of minutes everyone started to stand up. Way to go Zero you did it again said Guiche. That was the biggest explosion so far Kuiche. I still can't see anything because of smoke said Montmorency Margarita la Fere de Montmorency. After a second the smoke started to clear up and they could see a blurry shadow of something huge. What did she summon it, it is huge said Kirche. It looks like a statue said Montmorency. HAHAHAHA leave it to the Zero to summon a statue, even though I find it an embarrassment to my element it is still funny. Louise was so crushed by her failure that she stood there frozen in shame. "Why? Why couldn't I cast this one spell correct? Maybe I'm a Zero" Louise thought. Miss Tabitha can you please clear up the smoke? Professor Colbert asked. Tabitha raised her staff and waved it to cast a wind spell. The smoke then cleared up in seconds.

What everyone one saw at that moment will be remembered for the rest of their live. Some people fainted, others stood frozen either in shock or fear. The animals didn't do except stare forward for some odd reason, though no one not even Colbert or Tabitha. Some started crying from the shock and one person had a mental break down and collapsed. Montmorency screamed and Guiche fall on his back still facing forward at what he saw. Kirche fell to her knees, hands on her mouth and even Tabitha, who show no emotion was wide eyed at what she saw. All she could say was "Oh my God." Professor Colbert was equally as stuned at what he saw. All he could do was clutch his staff in shock. For what he saw was like nothing he has ever seen. Even under command of Duchess of La Valliere, Karin, Louise's mother, Also known as Karin of the Heavy Wind. Louise was by far the most shock and more. She there too frozen to move, she stood so still you would have thought that time stopped. The only thing she could do was think, Think one thing over and over again. That thought was **"What have I summoned. By the name of Brimir what have I summoned?"**

So what do you think of my kind-of first fanfiction. It is the first on I posted. The first one I started has barely even reached two paragraphs. I don't know how long I will continue this, but I will inform you if I plan on stopping and hopefully someone will take over.

Can Anyone guess who she summoned? Guess and add an idea to your guess about what you would like to happen in the story at some point. If you guess it correctly I will most likely put your idea into the fanfiction.

The reason I am making this story in the first place was to get use to typing and to help increase my creative writing for college.

**A drop of doubt can put the fire of courage out, so always be confident in life.**


	2. What Happened Before

"**To the weak, difficulty is a closed door. To the strong, however, it is a door waiting to be opened."**

**I wish I had got more reviews, but I guess I need to get the story going before people start to like it.**

**If you read the story please review.**

**Congrats to SaNTorYu-ZoRo and Logworshipper123**

**Only two people guessed it right and I gave a whole bunch of subtle hints. I don't own One Piece or Familiar of Zero.**

Chapter 2- What Happened Before

**(Marineford)**

A war is taking place right know. The war that is taking place isn't just a war to decide the winner. Is a war that decides the outcome of the world and its future. It is a war to save a friend, a son, but more importantly a brother. A brother that have faced many things that would have broken anyone and cast them into any eternity of madness, traveled all the way to stop his brothers execution. A father that has come to save his son and a family that followed to save their brother. Sadly in the end the brother was freed, but died saving the brother that worked so hard to save him. He was impaled by a vice-admirals fist saving his brother. To make it worse his brother died in his arms after he was impaled. It sent the brother in to shock and the father into a rage. The father beats the vice-admiral almost to death while the brother is carried away. The father is badly injured by the vice-captain. The father is barely alive from the battle. A guy appears with his crew. The guy's soul is just as black as his beard. The father and the guy have a battle. The father could have easily won, but he was badly injured from the vice-admiral. In the end he nearly won, but the guy called to his crew and the all opened fire on the father. For the longest time all you could hear will gun shots. The smoke made it so you couldn't see anything. The gun fire final stopped after they ran out of bullets. When the smoke finally cleared what everyone saw shocked them. Whitebeard was still standing tall. They thought he was unconscious, but he started to speak and everyone became quiet and listened.

Whitebeard (Edward Newgate) Speech

"It's not you. The man Roger is waiting for at the very least Teach, it's definitely not you. Just like there are those who carry on Rogers will. I'm sure someone will appear to carry on Ace's will, someday. Even if you extinguish his bloodline, there's no way that their flame will ever burn out. It has been passed down since ancient times. And in the future, someday, someone will appear, carrying the history of all those decades on his back and challenge this whole world to a fight. Sengoku, you guys in the World Government all fear that immense battle that will engulf the world that will eventually come. I don't care myself, but as soon as someone finds that great treasure the entire world will turn upside down. And someone _will_ find it. That day will definitely come sooner or later. "Small Laugh" He then inhaled and yelled ONE PIECE! DOES EXIST! For everyone in the world to hear.

Everyone didn't move a muscle, not even Whitebeard. Those were his last words they thought he was finally dead. The Strongest Man in the World had died. In true he was about to die. He was thinking to himself **"Forgive me my sons. I'm responsible for one hell of a fool. But thanks to all of you, I had everything I ever** **wanted. This is the end for me. I've been traveling for a long time. Set Sail! It was a good voyage." "**There has been only one thing he has ever wanted, ever since he was a kid, a family." "**I'm grateful to you. Farewell, my sons."** Than something happened that no one could ever figure out. An explosion happened right where Whitebeard was standing. The explosion was so powerful it shook the very earth. It was so powerful that it launched a lot of people into the sea or cracks that riddled the battle field. When the explosion happened, Whitebeards crew screamed his name while crying. Then everyone was quiet after that except for the Marines and pirates that where trying to figure out who shot Whitebeard, but in the end they couldn't find out who did it. When the smoke finally cleared they got a good look at the spot where the explosion happened. It was 30 feet wide, but that wasn't the shocking part. There was no sign of Whitebeard, no sign what so ever. Not even a piece of fabric. It was like he disappeared off the face of the earth.

The whitebeard pirates were devastated and angry. They almost started the war all over again, but Shanks showed up and said "if you continue to desiring more and more it will just increase the damage on both sides purposelessly. Those of you who want to fight more. Bring it on. We're happy to fight you." No one wanted to fight any more, so the war was declared over. Thus ended the biggest war since the beginning of the Great Pirate Era, the War of the Best in Mairneford has ended and so it will be recorded in history.

It was decided that Whitebeards body was destroyed in the explosion, so there was nothing they could bury. They didn't realize that Fate or maybe destiny has their hands in what occurred.

**So what did you think? Sorry I wanted to put more, but I felt that what happened he was teleported showed be explained. Also sorry about it being wordy I wanted to add emotion to it. Did I?**

**Before you say that that isn't right, he is way too powerful, just let me say this. I will power him down a little or make stronger enemies. I have my reason for choosing him. When many people make a crossover they either make it for love or they give her someone that is a weapon or powerful warrior. I wanted to give Lousie and some other people something different.**

**The present point will be in the next chapter.**

"The weak are the people that can't fight for themselves." " Wrong! The weak are the people that can't stand up for themselves and fight for others." -Ancient Words of Wisdom


	3. Chapter 3- When Everything Changes

Unless we view things with our hearts, we can see nothing. But if we look at the world with a love of life, it will reveal its beauty to us.

**I don't own One Piece or Familiar of Zero**

**I know it's not that great, maybe later on I can come back to this chapter and rewrite it**

Chapter 3- When Everything Changes

The only thing she could do was think, Think one thing over and over again. That thought was **"What have I summoned. By the name of Brimir what have I summoned."**

There standing in front of her and the second year student or at least the ones that didn't run away or didn't fall unconscious was something that their world has never seen. Stand before them was something that they first thought was a statue, but it wasn't. It was a man, but not just any man. This was a giant man. This man was so big that she didn't even come up to his waist and he was standing in a 1 and a half foot crater that is 20 feet in radius made by the explosion.

Professor Colbert (POV) His thoughts

Here standing before me is something that I have never seen before. It is a man around 15 to 16 feet tall. He wore a black bandana that covers his bald head I'm guessing with some kind of white cape of some kind. It looks like it was made for a military officer because it was made with expensive looking materials. It was white and yellow with red underneath. He had a blue sash around his waist with tan pants and a pair of black military boots. They all appear to be made off very strong material. What scares me is the weapon he is holding, it that seems to be some kind of spear with a white cloth at the end. The weapon seems to be around 20 feet tall and its width around half a foot. A finely made blade that looks like it would be on the end of a high class sword used by a royal soldier. His age seems to be anywhere from 55 to 70 years old, with light tan skin. He has very defined jaw with a pure white crescent shape mustache that is missing part of the left side.

What scared or shocked everyone else were the injuries this giant man has received. First was the worst was the two holes in his chest. The bottom hole located around the stomach was around 1 foot in diameter. The other one was right above it, but it was half the size of the first one. The both appear to have be burned almost as if they were caused by a big flaming round abject or weapon of some kind. Next was the bullet holes that coved his entire body, there were even some bullets half way in. Even his mustache was burned. His body was also covered in scars, so he was no rookie in battle and that scares me even more. Even if he didn't magic I doubt that even I in my prime when I worked under the Heavy Wind before I became I a professor could have beat him in battle, could only have slowed him down at the most. Whatever battle he was in must have been one of grand proportions and life changing.

No Ones (POV)

Whoever he is, weather good or bad, he must have died a grand and honorable death for a warrior whispered Professor Colbert. Tabitha was doing something similar, but she was also measuring him to see if she would have been able to defeat him in battle. The answer she came up with was no and that upset her, but she didn't show it on her face.

Everyone one else was still in shock except for some people who starting to come out of it like Guiche, Kiriche, Montmorency and even Louise after a few minutes. Lo-looks like Louise the Zero could only summon a dead ogre h-hahaha Said Guiche. Shut up Guiche, even though its true this isn't something to laugh about right now said Montmorecy. "I felt sorry for Louise, she actually succeeded at summoning something, but with a cruel twist of fate the thing she summoned is actually is dead. I may like making fun of her, but even I'm not that mean" thought Kirche. Louise finally got enough courage to turn around and ask Professor Colbert "Can I try the summoning again please?" Normally I wouldn't allow it since it a sacred ritual and trying again after you summoned your familiar would result in your expulsion, but since it appears that your familiar is dead you cannot complete the ritual, so yes said Colbert. Louise nodded and was about to start the summoning again, once she got her nerves up to try again, but something happened that stopped her. She heard a cough. They all look toward the giant man or at least the once that are there or awake.

Everyone starred it the giant man in disbelief. Tabitha getting ready to cast a spell if need be, Colbert doing the same, but not to attack. OMG is what all the students were thinking, except Colbert and Tabitha as they saw the giant man stepped forward only to fall on to one knee in a coughing spasm. He was coughing up blood and blood starting leaking from his wounds. Guiche, Montmorecy and Kirche were just starring all thinking how on EARTH can anyone be alive with all those wounds. Tabitha and Colbert was thinking the same thing, but reacted by yelling "Someone get the healers from the infirmary, tell Miss Emily that she is needed it is life or death." He then turned to the students "If any of you now any healing start appealing it to him will the rest of you start to levitating him to the yard outside of the infirmary." He is way too big to fit inside the doorway Colbert thought. Louise was still in shock of what was happening. One minute she was ashamed about her summing the next minute only to find out that he is alive.

Everything that happened from the summoning to him being rushed to the infirmary to be saved all happened in less than five minutes.

Few Minutes Later

It took 8 people to levitate Whitebeard to the make-shirt infirmary and three people to move his Bisento. **(Whitebeard must weigh around 800 pounds and the weapon around 200-300 pounds, do you agree?)**

By now the whole academy was already talking about Louise the Zero's familiar. There were some rumors going around about the familiar. Somewhere saying that she summoned a dead guy, others were saying she summoned the undead, others were saying she summoned a half human half orc creature and last was that she hired a mercenary to be her familiar. Right after Colbert made sure that the giant man was being taken care of he quickly rushed to Principle Osmond. On his why he was in thought off what he saw. **When they first started to levitate the giant man the cloak of his fell off on to the ground and what he saw was shocking. The man's back didn't have single wound or scar and that only meant one thing. No matter what happened he would never turn from a fight or retreat. Those types of people went down in history because they were what legends were made of, Heroes, Villains and even Gods.** The only other person to notice was Tabitha. He made it to Osmond and quickly told him about what happened they quickly rushed to the infirmary. Osmond trying to think of what to do and Colbert doing the same.

The healers were running around in the makeshift infirmary that was made outside of the real infirmary. They put up curtains for privacy to work and they had to put together eight beds to fit the giant man. The healers were running around trying to heal him the best that they could, but the wounds were too severe. Whitebeard was unconscious from the coughing spasm and the pain from all the wounds. The only reason he is alive is will power, strength and his body being in a trance like state hence the reason he is unconscious because if he was awake he would have died within minutes. So even if he is still dying at least he has a little bit longer to live. Osmond and Colbert got to the make-shift infirmary and quickly asked Miss Emily the headed healer how bad his injuries, and whether or not he would survive all while looking over the familiar himself. **" Lord Jesus this man is huge. It looks like he could take on an army all by himself and by the looks of those injuries he did no one should be alive after those injuries. I mean he has a hue in his chest for Christ sacks."** Thought Old Osmond. What are looking at Emily?

He has bullet and burn wounds over most or most of his body as while as broken bones and fracture. He has lost most of his blood, but that isn't the worst of it. He was impaled by some kind of molten object twice. The top while it impaled him was not as bad as the bottom it caused major damage to his lungs and heart, which were already in bad shape from what appears to be from his age. The bottom one was more massive as you can see and it did far more damage. It seems it literally cooked his organs, whoever did that I don't ever want to meet. The only reason he didn't bleed out from the wounds is because of the fire, it sealed the wounds stopping most of the blood. I'm surprised he is alive; the pain alone should have killed him.

So whatever he was fighting for must have been the most important thing to him to fight and be dying like this said Colbert the other two nodding their heads in agreement. Even though he is alive by some miracle, he isn't going to make it. He will die in a little bit he has minute of life at most, if that.

All of the sudden Louise came busting in through one of the curtains and saying in a frantic voice I want to see my familiar, is he alive and will he make it? Is it my fault he is dying? She was outside of the make-shift infirmary the entire time in shock not knowing what to do, but she finally got enough wit to find out what was happening. Calm down Miss Valliere freaking out won't help anything said Colbert. I'm afraid your familiar is dying Miss Valliere. He only has a few minutes left said Emily. "No, no no no no no. NO! Not after I finally succeeded in something. I successfully summoned my familiar only to have him die. One I did right and it has to die Louise screamed than collapsed on the ground crying. There might be away to save him Miss Valliere said Colbert who has been thinking this entire time. There is how Louise questioned. How can we save him, tell me Louise demanded. We would have to acted fast, but we- I mean you would have to complete the summoning ritual. The magic from the ritual might be enough to save him or not I don't know since the summoning can cause different things to happen said Colbert with the Principle Osmond agreeing.

They quickly cleared the stuff around the man so nothing would happen to it is something did happen. Louise walked up to the man as he laid on the beds, but right be for she startd he awoke, but only for a sec.

Who are you brat the man said. I am Louise Francoise Lu Blac De La Valliere she said now who are you Louise questioned. I have been called many names, but everyone knows me as Whitebeard he said. So what are you doing brat he asked as he started to fall unconscious. Saving your life she said as Whitebeard fell unconscious. Then she started to finish the summoning ritual.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière and I ask the Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this person your blessing and make it my familiar spirit." She then lend forward over him to seal the contract. She quickly gave him the kiss that is required, and even though it lasted for 2 seconds she got the taste from his lips. It tasted of sake, sea water and something warm, it was love. Not the love like a couple, but a deeper love that she couldn't place all she know was it made her feel happy and safe. Come on come on work Louise thought it has to. Then after 20 seconds right when they thought it failed something happened. He started to glow. It started out dim, but got brighter and brighter until it was blinding and then…..

**What should happen with the kiss? He is going to keep his DF so what do you think will happen because I haven't fully decided.**

**I will update in the next couple of days to week not sure, but I need your opinions so review.**

**Sorry about the delay, it's just I need motivation and I had family problems. I would have updated this morning, but the power company made a mistake and shut off our power, something about a mix-up. Plus I'm not so good at describing people. So I know it sucks, but once I get past the part where he is okay this will get more interesting. I know there are people out there that want to see the battle of Albion were Whitebeard battles 70,000 enemies or should I make it 100,000? I don't know. I'm trying to decide if I should have him wield Derfinger or his Bisento. Can you guys give your opinions? It would help.**

**WB will not have a love interest, not that kind of story.**

**Sorry to everyone that wanted it to be someone other than Whitebeard. It's just I wanted something more original. There are some fanfictions were WB (Just going to call him that from now on in my notes) lives, but nothing like this. (That I know of) Give me your Ideas please or I will find you.**

It isn't the great acts of heroism that keeps evil at bay. It is the small acts of good in life that keeps evil at bay. - Ancient Words of Wisdom


	4. Inform

Hello Everyone that is reading this. I know you might be upset that I have not updated in months and I am sorry for that. Its just that I have college and finding a job to worry about. So here's the deal if I can get ten reviews in the next 3-4 days that say that they want me to continue this story then I will post chapter 4 within a week.

P.S. Post some ideas you have for this story

P.S.S. I still don't know what do with Derflinger or whether he should even be in this story. Maybe Louise could use him.

P.S.S.S If any of you know of any jobs in Canton, OH let me know please.


End file.
